


Тени

by fandom Horses 2020 (fandomHorses)



Category: Original Work
Genre: Art, Gen, horse
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-12
Updated: 2020-09-12
Packaged: 2021-03-06 22:08:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26426158
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandomHorses/pseuds/fandom%20Horses%202020
Summary: SCP-1112-4: Богато украшенная фигурка аскета демонической наружности. Воспринимается как человек, причинивший зрителю физическую и/или психологическую травму.
Comments: 3
Kudos: 25
Collections: Level 6: Спецквест 2020 (объекты SCP)





	Тени

**Author's Note:**

> Задание: [SCP-1112 "Театр теней"](http://scpfoundation.net/scp-1112)


End file.
